


Pallas Ares

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athena Has Powers, Athena is Bi, Athena is Drakgo's biological child, BAMF Kim Possible, Bullied Athena, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim and Athena Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Ron and Athena Friendship, Shego and Drakken are just the best parents AND YOU CAN FIGHT ME ON THAT, Team Go is chaotic at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Athena Go just left her boarding school to go to Middleton High School. Juggling her secret as Shego and Dr. Drakken's only child, she also tries to avoid friendship with Kim and Ron. If only Kim could get the message? A pity the universe was never on Athena's side.
Relationships: Athena & Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Athena & Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Athena/Monique, Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Shego & Team Go (Kim Possible)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Athena, The Anonymous (Athena, The New Kid)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

_I'm just a kid_   
_And life is a nightmare_   
_I'm just a kid_   
_I know that it's not fair_

**_-Just a Kid, Simple Plan_ **

* * *

Athena slouched in the front seat of the car as her mom drove to the front of the school. Her headphones blasted Panic At The Disco!'s Build God, Then We'll Talk. She looked out the window at the cheerful-looking school, students saying hello to their friends as summer ended and autumn was arriving.

"Is it too late to go to a boarding school?" Athena asked her mom.

Shego rolled her eyes and pulled down her sunglasses, staring at her only daughter. "No."

"But Ma-" Athena began to protest but the look her mom gave her made her words die out.

"You are going," Athena still looked nervous, and Shego placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing. "If it gets hard or people begin to suspect, fake a stomach ache and I'll send Adelina or Courtney to come and get you. Deal?"

Athena made a dramatic sigh. "Deal." She gave her mom a quick hug and mumbled, "Love you." Before getting out of the car. Her mom drove away and Athena faced the school, song ended and switched to a fast-paced one, also an emo punk song. Her phone buzzed and noticed a text from Monique. Her heart did a funny flip as she opened her phone.

 **Good luck! Hope it isn't booooooring** , she texted. Athena smiled and replied quickly before entering school and went to her locker. She saw some looked her way but she ignored them. She looked like she jumped out of the Hot Topic and BoxLunch sites but for whatever. She liked her style.

She had made it just in time to her first class. As it started a girl and boy ran in out of breath. Mr. Barkin looked displeased and well, barked an order for them to get to their seats which were at Athena's empty table.

"Well, no detention KP," The blonde boy said cheerfully. The redhead huffed out a laugh with a big smile on her face. The next words out of Mr. Barkin's mouth made Athena tense up.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, you want to tell the class what you are yapping about?"

"Yapping? We were just talking Mr. B," Ron said.

Mr. Barkin grunted and continued with the syllabus lesson but Athena could internally scream. Of course, the universe decided to have her be in the same class as Kim Possible and her best friend Ron! Of course, she had to be born the same fucking year as her parents' nemesis!

Of course! As Mr. Barkin told them that they had a few minutes to chat or do something quietly Athena got her phone out to send a text to her mom. Knowing her parents they would find this absolutely hilarious. Her black gloves pulled her book and headphones just as Kim asked a question... to her.

"Hello?" Kim asked and Athena realized she was talking to her. Shit.

"Hi?" Athena said looking back and forth between the two heroes. Kim and Ron introduced themselves politely, Athena had to bite back an _I know-my parents won't shut up about you guys kicking their asses._ Instead, she introduced herself. "I'm Athena Go."

Her mom had used her maiden name for Athena when she was born, her dad was okay with that considering it hid Athena very well. The Go family also was very rich and the media was overjoyed at the birth of another "royal" Go. Her mom was out of the limelight not as Shego but as Sasha Go, she was a ghost. Meanwhile, Athena had gone to some boarding schools, first in Scotland and then in Spain for middle school. An interesting childhood but one she wouldn't change.

"Go? That's a cool last name," Ron said. "So Athena, that's the goddess of? Dentistry?"

Athena gave him an amused smile. "Greek goddess of wisdom and war."

Before they could ask any more questions, the bell rang and Athena got up from her seat like it was on fire, saying a quick goodbye before leaving out the classroom door.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Athena hollered around her home. If you call a lair a home which to Athena, it was home. A remote home in the middle of the wilderness a few miles in Middleton was a new lair for them, a new home for her. It was bustling with life as the henchwomen Athena passed greeted their boss's daughter.

Athena could name them all and she called them Aunts or Tias since she was a kid.

"Hey, Tia Natalia?" Athena asked the older woman as she pushed the robot to the workroom. "Where are my parents?"

"In the study and make sure you knock first, kid!" Natalia called as she walked away. Athena thanked her and made her way to the study. The study wasn't actually a study, it was big with a screen, table and a couple of chairs. A bookcase with different books her parents collected over the years and that was about it. She found her dad hunched over a table while her mom was perched on a chair reading a book. Out of their work clothes, they were plotting world domination. Well her dad was.

"Helloooo!" Athena announced herself. She went to her mom, giving her a hug from behind the chair. Shego patted her arms. She gave her dad a side hug and then plopped down on a chair. "Well, I survived my first day and now I want to go back to boarding school. I heard Romania or Britain is lovely this time of year."

Her mom rolled her eyes while her dad snorted. "No," was both of their responses. Athena groaned.

"Just because Kimmy and her sidekick are in your class does not mean you are quitting. I did not raise a quitter," Her mom said to her. Her dad agreed, nodding to his partner's words. Athena's shoulders slouched. She played her music and got her homework out. There wasn't that much homework, at least to Athena only things for her mom to sign and a worksheet for her math class that she had finished in class. So it was just signing this which her mom did, a pretty signature with the name Sasha Go on it. No doubt her teachers were going to freak out at who her mom is.

_When I was a young boy/My father took me into the city/To see a marching band_

Athena swayed to the song as she began to read her book. She had looked up at her parents and sighed. They wouldn't back down from not sending her to boarding school it meant Athena had to suck it up and go on with her new life at Middleton High. Yii-pee! After, her mom and she went to do training. Athena was in her training clothes and her hair in a ponytail just like her mom's. They circled one another before her mom lunged, hands glowing with green plasma. Athena went on the defensive mode, making a force-field of light purple to block the blows. She pushed it and it sent her mom reeling back. Her mom sent her a grin and Athena gave her one back before they met head-on.

Athena groaned after training. "I feel tired. Can you carry me?"

"Nope," Was her mom's response. "But I have to say your force fields are coming in nicely."

Athena beamed. "Thanks, mom. Does that mean?"

"I'm not going to carry you, Athena."

Her mom and dad always tried to do their best for Athena. More so after the _Incident_ in her boarding school, Institucion de la Imaculada in Madrid, Spain. All Athena remembered was the hospital room. She did remember vividly what happened before the hospital but Athena had been festering so many dark thoughts that it was just hanging over her head. It was that reason they had Athena go to Middleton, closer to them and better to keep an eye on her. She remembered her dad crying silently and her mom's stoic face that day. She remembered her head slipping under the water.

Shaking her head, Athena went to her room.

After taking a shower Athena had begun to read again. As she was about to finish the chapter, her dad popped his head into her room. Britney Spears was softly blasting from her speakers.

"Food's ready," He said before leaving. The one good thing about being home was the fact that she could have dinners with her parents. She usually had to wait till winter and summer breaks for that. She also knew that her parents and her haven't talked about the Incident. She had avoided it out of stubbornness and her parents never broached the subject. One part of her felt relieved but the other part was angry, upset. Shaking it away, she could smell pasta and garlic bread.

They talked about some world domination plans that Athena was half-listening to as she ate her pasta.

"So, when are you going to sign up for stuff?" Her mom asked her.

Athena blinked at her parents, feelings of panic start to bubble up. On the outside she just shrugged, not noticing the worried look Drakken shot towards Shego. "I don't want to sign up. I could have in Spain-"

"Athena," Her mom cut her off and that ended the whining about boarding school. Permenantly. "So, not trying out. Anything else?"

"I transferred late into the season. Tryouts are over, so no way I can go in now. Plus the captain is a bit of a bitch. I don't want a redo of sixth grade again. I think I'll just keep to myself. It's only Sophmore year, nothing big that I can't handle."

_Yeah unlike El Colegio de La Imaculada in Madrid, can't forget that? Can't forget the reason why you went to the hospital-_

"Thena?" her dad said and Athena realized she has missed what they said to her.

"Uh?"

Her dad gave her a smile and her mom cocked her head to the side. "So, no tryouts or clubs? Nothing?"

Athena nodded. "Just not feeling it yet."

_Not feeling anything at all..._

* * *

Kim looked at the new girl.

"We should sit over there," She told Ron. Her best friend agreed, they knew Athena was new to Middleton as a whole and the rumors were true that she had only gone to boarding schools outside the United States thanks to her mom's status as an heir to a huge fortune as a member of the Go family. Still, Athena wasn't snobby or mean, she was just... weary. An enigma to the student body of Middleton as rumors spread about the heiress of Go City. Kim chalked it down to the paparazzi being a constant in her life.

Both teens walked over and put their stuff down, sitting at the table with Athena. The girl in question looked up and had a mixture of surprise and something else that Kim couldn't put finger on. Not only that but, for some reason Athena reminded Kim of someone, she just had no idea who it was.

"Hi, mind if we sit with you?" Ron asked cheerfully. Athena shrugged and Kim took that as a yes. They ate their lunch rather quietly.

Kim took a sip of her water. "So, how are you liking Middleton?" She asked the other girl.

Again, Athena shrugged. "It's alright, I guess."

"You went to boarding school right?" Ron asked. Athena raised an eyebrow and Ron replied. "It was all over the news, I guess being super rich gets lots of paparazzi."

Athena gave them a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Sadly. It doesn't help that my Aunt and Uncle are the Democratic House of Representatives and Republican Senator of this state. It does give way to very interesting family dinners at times."

"So what are you into?" Kim asked the other girl.

"Reading, dancing, I did a bit of soccer when I was in Spain. Now, I just sketch or paint and dancing."

"Painting, that's cool?" Ron said with a smile. "Can you do portraits too?"

Athena shook her head. "Not at the moment but I can if you'd want one?"

"Well, what other things are you into besides hobbies?" Kim asked.

Athena replied, "Crime videos, maybe Jackcepticeye, he's cool!"

Ron looked elated and talked about his recent video that the Youtuber had uploaded. "I actually vlog our missions."

Both did not see Athena tense. "Yeah, Monkey-Fist, DNAmy, Duff, Moter Ed, mostly its Shego and Drakken that gets the biggest hits." Ron said not seeing the way Athena was silently freaking out. "So, is your mom or dad coming to the Parent's Teacher conference next week?"

Athena had forgotten about that. Her dad was out of the question but her mom, she was the active parent when it came to Athena's education. It wasn't that her dad did not care, he just couldn't because he was currently wanted in multiple countries. Her mom was a chameleon, hiding behind her actual name rather than her villain name. "Maybe. Mom is pretty busy with some stuff."

"Oh, well it will be great to meet her. I heard she's fought with the Mayor of Go City over the huge Gender Pay Gap in the city." Kim said and Athena could not help but smirk.

"Yeah, she's very fierce when it comes to Women's Rights and Gender Rights. The LGBTQ Community named her one of their biggest Ally in that city's community. Mom usually isn't one for the media attention, she grew up with it so it's been a pain for her." Athena told them. She had never been this open but Kim and Ron, they made it easy to be open with them. It had been hard for Athena to make friends, the only one was Monique. Even now her only friend was in Spain and Athena wished she was there with her. She wondered what Monique was doing? Probably going shopping around Madrid and taking in another semester in the city. "Anyway, um what does Kim Possible do besides saving the world?"

"Im on the soccer team. When I was going to Middleton Middle School I was on the cheer team. I wish I could go onto the cheer team but Bonnie just wants to brag that she's better than me. She's not but ugh!" Kim said and Athena could sympathize. She had her own Bonnie back in the college in Spain. Reyna was her name, Athena and her would always clash. It would and did turn ugly over the years until Athena left La Imaculada. She remembered the Insta post of Reyna gloating over **"bye bye Athy! good riddance!"**

Just thinking about it made Athena want to hop on a plane straight to Madrid, find Reyna, and throttle her.

"Well, Bonnie sounds like a pain." Athena simply said and Kim nodded. As lunch continued, the trio chatted about school and Middleton, Athena asking questions about the city.

As the lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Kim asked her, "Hey Athena? Do you want to hang out after school?"

Athena froze, her hand gripping her backpack tightly as she mulled over Kim's words. "Um... I don't think today is a good day. Maybe next time?"

Kim's crestfallen face almost made Athena take her words back but a harsher part of her, a stubborn part told her to stay put with her answer. Still, Kim wrote down her number and so did Ron. This put Athena in a position to text the duo.

When she got home from school and told her parents about her day, they burst out laughing while Athena rolled her eyes at their antics. Still, they told her not to worry. Kim wouldn't be able to find out that Athena was her kid. Athena on the other hand was not convinced.


	2. An Ode To a New Strange Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, who dis?

_No you don't stand a chance_   
_For a second in my world_   
_The same old song_   
_It won't last long_   
_If you can't stand behind the music_

**-Behind The Music, Cher Lloyd**

* * *

Athena did not want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed but she knew her mom would barge in and pull the covers, no mercy. Pulling the covers more, she waited and waited and waited but... nothing happened. _Must be a busy day._ Good, more sleep for her.

She slept until eleven and then she got up. She was glad that she got to go to start school on a Thursday. At least she didn't have to see Kim or Ron besides on the news. Team Possible was well known around the world, she followed them when she had gone to Spain. She could hear the bustling of world domination as she went to go eat breakfast. Athena was used to this, it was part of her childhood.

She found her mom reading while her dad's voice echoed. Screaming his head off as the henchwomen ran back and forth, Athena plopped herself on her mom's lap disturbing her from her book.

"Agh! Really?" Shego said annoyed. Athena gave her an innocent smile.

"What? can't I sit with my mom?" She said innocently.

"Yeah, but not on me! You aren't five Athena."

"But your comfy," the teenager whined. Shego finally relented and continued to read while Athena played with her mom's hair. That was how her dad found them.

Her mom leveled a glare at her dad.

"You sit on me and I will burn what little hair you have left."

He rolled his eyes, an amused smile still on his lips. He walked over, towering over mother and daughter, he bowed down to kiss her mom. Athena knew that her parents weren't married but ever since she was little, she would pester them about _when_ they were going to tie the knot. Her parents would either evade the subject or bluntly just say "not yet."

Still, they were loyal to one another, loved one another and loved Athena dearly. She wouldn't change it for the world. She loved them for it.

"What are your plans for the day, kid?" Her dad asked her.

Athena shrugged. She didn't have plans. She would gladly stay in her room but that means getting worried looks from her dad. Her mom worried as well but she showed it differently. Athena did not want that or need that from her parents.

She was fine. Totally fine!

"Going to shop around, see the town," Athena said. "I'll bike around."

Her parents seemed to like that idea. Her dad then turned his attention to her mom.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on that speech?"

"What speech?" Athena asked looking at her mom.

Shego rolled her eyes. "It's about the Women's March anniversary in Go City. There's been chaos about it because the Mayor who was sadly saved by dear Kimmy, has come to light as a monster of a sexual predator. He was invited before it all came to light and now there's outrage over it. I'll work on a speech but it ain't going to be a pretty one for dear Mayor Edward Kavanaugh."

She then looked at Athena and said, "You'll be going with me."

"Fine by me. You have to go to Parent-Teacher conferences this week."

Getting up, she said her goodbyes and went to her room to change.

She hated going to public events. Not because they weren't fun, her mom made it clear that these events were something she was passionate about but she made damn sure to keep Athena away from the paparazzi who were relentless and hurtful. Jerks and other colorful anecdotes her Mom used over the years as Athena grew were what she would describe them. Vultures was one that her Dad uses to describe them. Yet they still pursued her and her mom to no end in sight. Even her Aunt and Uncle were in the limelight at times. The one that wasn't in the limelight was her Uncle Wesley who had gone into the FBI, thus kept himself out of prying eyes. The same could not be said for the other four siblings-her mom was a Women's Rights and LGBT Advocate and fought at times verbally with many people which put her in direct line of fire against conservative news outlets. Aunt Winona and Uncle Henry were in the political sphere (enough said there) while Uncle Miles was a criminal lawyer which put him in the limelight at times depending on how much news coverage the case got. Pretty much four out of five of the Go Sibings were in the limelight.

Once satisfied, she went to get her bike and off she went into town.

Athena saw it as some generic town in the United States. Having been in Scotland and later in Spain, Middleton was just... plain. Still, who was she to judge? It was small, cozy and had its adventures if the stories of Kim Possible are to be believed which were indeed true. Then Middleton had its own activity abuzz with excitement waiting for Athena. She just did not know it that it would come so much sooner.

Pedelig while her music blasted in her ears, she flew past everyone in a blurring streak across the street. Some people hollered at her to watch it but she paid them no mind. She was reckless like that at time, something her dad said she got from her mom. Athena never saw her mom as reckless but her mom said it was trait that some of her siblings had but she never admitted to being reckless herself. Athena thinks that her mom may be reckless.

Still, Athena never cared about that trait or any of the other traits she had inherited from her parents. She was a mixture of them from best to worst at times.

Athena barely paid attention to where she was going as her thoughts began to overwhelm her that she almost crashed into Kim and Ron. Before she did, she stopped in the nick of time.

Jerking forward but still on her bike, she breathed heavily and looked at her two classmates with embarrassment over what almost happened.

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry you guys," She said.

Kim waved it off unruffled. "No harm done. Doing some work out, Athena?"

She shook her head. "Just... clearing my mind. Biking helps."

_It used to before things went south..._

"Cool," Kim said.

"Well Kim and I were wondering if you'd want to hang out with us? On a mission?" Ron asked rather excitedly.

"Me? Why?" Athena asked while on the inside she was screaming _nope_ nope nope nope.

"We sort of saw a video of you," Kim explained and Athena knew which video it was.

A year back she had saved a little boy, it looked like something out a superhero movie. To Athena, it was reflexes. It went viral but only in Spain for a bit and thankfully not in the States. How Kim and Ron found out, she would never know but had a feeling they might have unintentionally been stalking her like all of the students of Middleton High have been since she stepped foot there.

"Oh, well I don't know..." A part of her wanted to refuse but the reckless one, she wanted to go. She could see Kim and Ron's rather hopeful faces. "Okay. Let me know when and I'll meet you guys to go... save the world?" She would have said with enthusiasm but it came out as more of a question.

Kim and Ron cheered. Athena gave them a half-hearted smile. "Are you guys sure? You guys barely know me..." She trailed off.

Kim smiled at her. "See this as a step to friendship. What better way than to bond over fighting bad guys?"

At that, Athena had to laugh and agree. Yeah, that could be something to cement friendship.

* * *

When she got back, she did not expect to see her other family members there.

Henry and Winona Go sat at the counter table. Her parents across. Dad had a scowl and so did Uncle Henry which did not bode well when Athena walked in mid-conversation.

"She needs stability which you wouldn't know because you were in jail-"

"I'm here! I'm present!"

"Yeah but for how long?" His voice oozed sarcasm and it made her Dad bristle. Her mom had a hand in his chest but glared at her older brother while Aunt Winona just looked up to stare at Athena who stood quietly in the doorway.

"Hey Pallas!" Winona said with a wide smile. "Wherever have you been?" She walked over and hugged her niece.

"Bike ride around town," said Athena as she moved to hug her Uncle.

Henry greeted her with a warm smile. "Theeny," He said greeting his niece with the nickname he bestowed upon her since she was little. "How are ya! Your mom told us you were coming back to the States for the semester."

Athena gave her Uncle a tight smile that he did not register but her Aunt Winona picked it up without Athena knowing.

"Mom and I thought I needed a change of scenery plus I've been missing everyone so why not come back home?" The last thing she needed was to tell her relatives all that had transpired. Her parents knew and Athena begged them to not tell her Aunt and Uncles all that had happened back in Spain. So far, they've kept that secret. Not even the henchwomen knew and that was saying something!

Henry nodded. "Well that's good. But your doing okay with the transition so far?"

At that part, Athena could not help but restrain herself from rolling her eyes at her Uncle. "Yep. So far so good!"

On the inside, Athena was slightly freaking out that she had agreed to join Kim Possible. She did not know the reaction or fallout of her parents. It should have consumed her, yet it did not. Like an eerie calmness washed over Athena after her conversation with her two classmates, Athena felt nothing. Her aunt Winona, thankfully, did not read Athena's minds mostly out of respect but because Athena had held up her mental shields up and closed.

She left the room leaving the adults to argue once again in hushed tones. Athena knew that it would end up in an argument _(her dad vs Uncle Henry)_ like it usually did these's days. Her Uncle had been with Athena since she was a kid and even though her dad missed out for a year because of jail until her mom broke him out, he hadn't missed out. Yet there was still animosity between the two men as well as Uncle Milo. Uncle Wes and Aunt Winona didn't have any beef with her dad, they both liked Drakken and knew that Athena was well taken care of. They only got on their older sister's side at times for being well-themselves. Annoying younger siblings as Uncle Wes told her once with a sly grin.

Yet, Athena could still hear the argument muffled even with her music volume high. Even Britney Spears couldn't get rid of the arguments in the background.

* * *

Athena was doing her homework when her mom began to yell. A whole week and Athena was getting antsy at her mother's actions. She was angry but at what, it was at the Mayor of Go City.

"I don't care! I won't be speaking flowery shit about a monster who sexually assaulted women!"

Mayor Edward Kavanaugh was in her mom's quotes "a fucking monster." She had been arguing on the phone with Uncle Henry for almost an hour as Athena finished her homework. Parent-Teacher conferences were good, for the most part all of her teachers had nice things to say to Athena considering she moved during the beginning of the new semester. It was the same thing that Athena had heard just differently. But she would be damned to fall behind. She was competitive so she knew it would have been a good thing if she wasn't such a mess. But she put her thoughts to her homework and was doing good, handing them in early or on time.

"Oh really? Kim Possible will be there because the Mayor was saved by her? _Oh, goody!_ " Shego said in such a sickly sweet sarcastic tone that it made Athena almost burst out laughing. Instead she shook her head. "I don't care. I will go but I won't be saying anything nice about him. When it comes to getting him out, I'll make sure he's out. Permanently."

When she hung up the phone, Athena raised an eyebrow at her mom.

"You don't mean like killing him, right?"

The villaness merely gave her a smirk which confirmed Athena's question. _Yep, she is definitely going to commit a murder on a politician..._

* * *

Athena looked over her battlesuit. It was a purple top with black combat pants, fingerless gloves to match and black combat boots. She had in the back of her closet for "emergencies" as her mom put it. The emergency being whenever they took over the world one of these days but today it was to join Kim Possible on a mission. Athena's first mission to be exact.

She could practically hear Monique telling her that she needs to make sure to flawlessly execute a good ass kicking. Athena half-heartedly smiled, she missed Monique.

Her parents were away meeting some villainous colleges of theirs, where? Athena did not know, she barely paid attention and only knew that they would be back in a few days. She could make it back without them even noticing she was gone.

Easy, right?

The universe was not on Athena Lipsky-Go's side that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
